It is important in various material handling processes to identify and record aspects about an enclosure, including the material(s) it contains. Barcodes or other identifying marks are commonly placed on the enclosures, for instance on a cap or crimp thereof. However, exposure of the identifying marks to the surrounding environment can affect their integrity due to peeling, smudging, smearing, tearing, and other destructive occurrences. Furthermore the ability to remove, change, or replace the identifying mark can lead to mislabeling through human error. These shortcomings and others render these types of identifying marks unable to effectively provide a suitable means of identifying the enclosure and/or its contents.